The Golden Team
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Tú no eres Batman. No eres la Liga de Asesinos. Ni siquiera eres sólo Robin. Aunque te lleve tiempo descubrir quién quieres ser, nosotros no vamos a cambiar, Damian. El Golden Team siempre lo será mientras sigamos siendo Damian y Jon. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca / Afrontar los cambios es algo complicado para Damian, pero Jon siempre se adaptó muy bien /Mudarse juntos, JonDami Week


Me emociona participar de este reto por primera vez. El año pasado se me pasó sin querer y este quería estar aquí. Medio discontínuo, y aún no tengo todos los fanfics, pero los subiré seguramente, no me importa tanto la fecha como haber participado con las consignas y todo eso.

Espero que les guste. Esto está especialmente dedicado a Daena Fuegoscuro, mi Dami personal, a Juneii, nuestra artista preferida y a FaRuiz, nuestro gran amigo Tim.

**Disclaimer: **No sé por qué sigo diciendolo, pero es obvio que no soy DC.

**Nota: **Le robé el diseño de los títulos y temas a Daena, jeje.

* * *

**[**_JonDami Week 2019_**]**

**Day One**

_Moving in together_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Golden Team

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las cajas estaban depositadas en el suelo. No eran demasiadas, y con su super fuerza había sido muy sencillo traerlas desde Metrópolis. Jon había cargando su mochila, llena hasta reventar, y dos cajas con sus cosas. No era una mudanza muy convencional, y tampoco tenía demasiado que llevar, pero aún así quería traer lo más importante a su nuevo hogar.

No podía creer que estaba haciendo eso, mudándose y viviendo su vida por su cuenta. Al fin había llegado el día en el que podría ser su propio héroe y dueño de su destino. Bueno, técnicamente aún seguía siendo Superboy, pero él estaba bien con eso. Ser el hijo de Superman era un orgullo, no una sombra de la que quisiera escapar. Ellos no eran como Batman y Robin. Técnicamente eran mucho más luminosos, casi como si pertenecieran al Universo de Marvel.

—Ey, Jonny Boy, ¿puedes ayudar con esto? —mencionó Damian, con ese tono irónico que siempre lo caracterizaba—. Si tienes la super fuerza, úsala.

Damian estaba inclinado sobre una de las cajas e intentó levantarla. No era muy pesada, pero para Jon era sencillo llevarlas todas y a él inclusive. Se acercó a su lado y las cargó en su mano derecha.

—Muy bien D, ¡guíanos hacia nuestro nuevo destino! —exclamó emocionado como si fuera un cachorrito ansioso.

Damian giró los ojos, dándose vuelta y ondeando su capa de Robin. Ya tenía diecisiete años pero ser Robin era toda su vida y no tenía planes de dejarlo a menos que fuera para ascender a a Batman.

Entraron al gran edificio y subieron por el ascensor. Jon podía volar a través de todos los pisos, pero con las cajas y Damian no podría subir sosteniendo todo. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Jon bajó del ascensor detrás de Damian y lo siguió por los pasillos del último piso de aquella torre.

—Estoy tan emocionado —chilló Jon, esperando recibir alguna reprimenda por parte de Damian, pero no dijo nada.

Caminaron por un pasillo que tenía algunas puertas a los lados. Damian se detuvo frente a una y la deslizó para dejar pasar a Jon.

—Esta es tu habitación —comentó, quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

Jon entró con cuidado, observando el lugar que sería suyo por los próximos años. Era mucho más grande que la habitación de su casa, y tenía mucho lugar para todas sus cosas. Dejó su mochila en un escritorio al lado de la cama y las cajas en el suelo.

—Esto es genial, Dami —mencionó dándose la vuelta para verlo.

Damian lo miraba desde el umbral, apoyándose sobre su hombro con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bienvenido a la Torre de los Titanes, Jon —dijo con su voz grave, pero su expresión era tranquila y cálida.

.

.

.

Las primeras misiones fueron un éxito. Jon estaba muy emocionado de ser un miembro oficial del equipo. Damian seguía siendo el líder y Robin, y después de tantos años, tenía muy claro cómo llevarse con todo el equipo. Starfire había dejado de pertenecer a los titanes hacía un tiempo, cuando Dick le propuso formar un equipo con él y otros héroes aún jóvenes pero ya no adolescentes. Varios habían pasado por los Teen Titans, y Jon había esperando su oportunidad pacientemente, aún afectado por aquella vez en la que lo rechazaron.

Y al fin estaba ahí, en un cuarto para él solo, en el equipo de jóvenes héroes más reconocidos del mundo, siendo partícipe de un evento único. O quizá era él que quería hacerlo todo más épico de lo que debería. Sin embargo, estaba emocionado y tenía mucho entusiasmo por cumplir sus misiones e impresionar a todos.

Sobre todo a Damian, líder del equipo y su mejor amigo desde que tenía diez años. Aunque el hijo de Batman siguiera con su carácter imposible, Jon había aprendido a llevarse con él, sabía cuando tirar más de la soga y cuando quedarse callado porque Damian podría explotar. Entre los dos encontraron un método para saber lo que el otro quería sin palabras. Era la magia de ser compañeros de equipo, mejores amigos y… bueno, aún no lo sabía muy bien.

Su habitación estaba frente a la de Damian, y pensó que estaría preparado para verlo todos los días, para aguantar su mal humor, sus órdenes mandonas y sus caras largas, pero no estaba listo para verlo salir recién bañado, con el cabello caído sobre su rostro, sin gel, y una expresión tranquila, tan rara en su rostro normalmente enojado o por lo menos, tenso. Fue un desafío esconder sus emociones cuando generalmente era tan expresivo, pero había una razón para eso, algo que aún le costaba recordar.

Cuando tenía doce años y Damian quince, se habían besado. Fue un roce, algo muy inocente e infantil, pero había sucedido. Estaban solos en la Fortaleza de la Actitud, luego de una misión particularmente difícil que le había costado muchas heridas a Robin y un nuevo uniforme a Superboy. Damian estaba de mal humor, intentando coser un corte en su hombro, y Jon se ofreció a hacerlo porque él no llegaba. Había estado un rato largo cosiéndolo, aprendiendo de a poco cómo curar una piel humana que no era impermeable como la suya. Estaba orgulloso de su logro, y cuando Damian se dio la vuelta en la silla y lo miró, Jon se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi un hora en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y del trabajo en equipo que estaban haciendo.

Damian se había impulsado en la silla presionando sus labios contra los de Jon. Él se había quedado tan sorprendido que abrió los ojos y no hizo nada más que intentar sostener los brazos de Damian. Cuando se separaron, su amigo lo miró y se volvió a sentar. Jon se quedó helado, esperando una explicación, pero Robin decidió seguir como si nada, olvidando el hecho. No lo volvió a mencionar nunca más.

Jon aún recordaba eso y estaba seguro de que Damian también, pero de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para evitar el tema a toda costa. Durante un tiempo pensó que ya no tenía sentido hablarlo, habían pasado dos años después de todo, pero Damian era la persona más desconcertante del planeta, más que Batman y era mucho decir. No entendía bien qué quería o qué señales le enviaba. Varias veces parecía preocupado por él, otras parecía odiarlo y a veces le daba la sensación de que quería decir algo más que nunca se atrevía.

Bien. Ahora que vivían juntos en la torre quizá era el momento de solucionar ese problema. Si Damian no se acercaba, Jon tendría que encontrar el momento exacto, o su valentía, para poder entender a su amigo.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, Jon era un cobarde. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía suceder si se acercaba a Damian con intenciones de retomar algo que pasó hacía dos años y de lo que nunca más hablaron. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿lo mandaría al diablo? Jon no estaba seguro, pero sabía que se enojaría y que quizá eso comprometería su relación.

—Titanes, tenemos que reagruparnos —ordenó Damian en la misión del día.

Jon se quedó quieto, esperando las siguientes directivas del líder. Ése no era un buen momento para decirle a Damian como se sentía, o para intentar empezar una conversación que no sería sencilla.

—Superboy, ven conmigo —exclamó autoritariamente y Jon ni lo cuestionó.

En muchas misiones iba con él, hacían un gran equipo y todos lo decían: _The Golden Team_, los herederos del imperio de la justicia. Jon sabía que era cierto, y le agradaba serlo, pero más por entender tan bien a su compañero que por el título de honor que ese vínculo le confería. Le encantaba la dinámica que tenían, lo bien que podían leerse las mentes y actuar como el otro esperaba, y Damian también estaba orgulloso de eso, de haber "pulido al diamante en bruto que era Jon" como solía decir.

Pero ese día no tenía ganas de estar con él, de pensar constantemente en lo que pasó y en que quería decirle _algo_ aunque no supiera bien qué. Prefería estar con Beast Boy o con Raven si pudiera. Diablos, incluso prefería estar con Emiko Queen, la nueva compañera del grupo y que aún no le caía bien. Ella era más grande que el resto, pero aún así había notado en Damian cierta admiración, un respeto que no había tenido en absoluto con él cuando se conocieron. Y eso lo ponía celoso. Estúpidamente celoso.

Sin embargo, prefería estar con ella y no con él, con su rostro ceñudo y malhumorado. Sabía que era porque no podría hablar con él y que encontrar el mejor momento nunca ocurriría mientras siguiera evitándolo.

—Superboy —lo llamó de vuelta a la realidad.

Jon se movió, dio pasos hacia adelante y siguió a Damian hacia donde quisiera ir.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer primero, Robin? —preguntó suavemente y el hijo de Batman lo miró como si fuera un idiota.

—Un reconocimiento del campo. Después nos reuniremos a compartir información con los demás.

Bueno, la misión primero, siempre.

.

.

.

Volvieron a la torre de los titanes sin mucha información. Estaban persiguiendo a una red de criminales con cargas de drogas y tráfico de armas. La misión había sido encomendada desde la Liga de la Justicia, y aunque Damian decía que era "la basura de la liga"; casos que no querían resolver y se los daban a ellos, hasta él había aceptado que era algo importante, y que la Liga realmente había depositado confianza en ellos para eso.

Recopilaron información tanteando el terreno y aunque se reagruparon en la torre, pudieron esclarecer un mapa adecuado del cargamento, las bodegas donde ocultaban las armas y los paquetes de droga. Kid Flash era una gran ayuda haciendo un reconocimiento del terreno por su velocidad y podía captar mucha información con una sola carrera.

Después de armar un mapa y planear el próximo movimiento, Gar decidió que era hora de comer algo, preferentemente pizza. Jon estaba un poco cansado y no tenía muchos ánimos de festejo, pero le gustaba ser un titán y siempre estaba de humor para una fiesta, así que se quedó en la sala, disfrutando del momento mientras recuperaba su humor y comía la pizza que había ordenado Beat Boy.

Damian siempre era ajeno a esos festejos pero participaba mínimamente, comiendo un poco o quedándose al margen en la habitación. A veces Jon intentaba sacarle conversación, acompañarlo en su soledad, pero parecía que Robin estaba más feliz si su soledad seguía estando "sola". Desde que se había mudado a la torre de los titanes, Damian se había comportado algo reticente. No es que fuera una persona muy conversadora, pero al menos habían superado la etapa en la que no se podían ni hablar.

—Hoy hiciste un buen trabajo —dijo Emiko, mirando a Kid Flash con una sonrisa.

Raven sonrió disimuladamente. Hacía tiempo que ellos salían. Damian le había contado que una vez se habían besado en una misión y todos se sorprendieron. Starfire había reaccionado con emoción, como siempre, felicitándolos con su sonrisa encantadora. Jon le había preguntado qué pensaba él y Damian lo había mirado, por un seguro, con una expresión verdadera. Sus ojos brillaban y hasta pudo percibir que dudaba. Luego volvió a su faceta de siempre, se alzó de hombros y dijo:

—Mientras no se comprometa la misión, no es de mi incumbencia.

Una respuesta muy Batman, con la filosofía de la misión antes que cualquier cosa. Pero Jon no pensaba eso, no creía que Damian fuera un calco de su padre, sabía que había cosas que le importaban más y estaba seguro que él, lo que eran, su amistad y su equipo, el Golden Team, era más importante que la misión.

Cuando la pizza se terminó y algunos de los miembros decidieron irse a dormir o a bañarse, Jon se metió en la cocina a prepararse un café, con bastante leche. Por suerte los titanes hacían las compras seguido, porque la comida no faltaba allí. O quizá era Alfred mandando provisiones en avión. Lo creía bastante posible.

Salió con su taza en la mano y se sentó en el sillón de la sala de reuniones. Damian seguía allí, frente a la chimenea. Los demás titanes se habían retirado, lo cual le dejaba la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él. _Qué conveniente para la trama._

—Salió bien el reconocimiento —mencionó Jon, mirándolo a través de los sillones y Damian le devolvió la vista como si supiera que estaba ahí desde que se sentó, lo cual era muy factible.

—Sí, el lugar estaba vacío aún, pero pronto descargarán todo el cargamento y tenemos que estar listos —comentó como siempre, hablando de la misión de una forma muy impersonal.

Parecía que se esforzaba por construir una pared entre él y el mundo.

Jon se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó ofreciéndole el suyo. Damian lo miró por un segundo y luego volvió a él.

—Me gusta negro, Jon —mencionó, casi con una sonrisa.

Se rió suavemente, dispuesto a hacerle uno, pero Damian se negó.

—Estoy bien así.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el fuego crepitar frente suyo. Jon tenía atragantadas las mismas palabras desde hacía dos años, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta. Y Damian estaba ahí, solo y dispuesto para hablarle, pero él no podía. Todas las inseguridades le veían juntas.

¿Y si Damian no dijo nada antes porque no quería hacerlo?, ¿si pensó que era un error y por eso nunca lo mencionó?.

Con toda la valentía del mundo, Jon se dio cuenta de que nunca resolvería esas preguntas si no se animaba a hacérselas a Damian. Sólo él podría responderlas.

Se inclinó un poco, apretando la taza entre sus manos con fuerza, aunque intentando controlarse y no romperla. Tenía que hablarlo con él. Respiró hondo, abrió la boca y lo dijo:

—Jon —intervino antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido—. No lo hagas.

Se quedó helado. No tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo Damian. ¿Se refería a él?, ¿a lo que iba a decirle?, ¿a otra cosa?, ¿de qué carajo hablaba?

—Dami, ¿de qué…?

—No lo digas —agregó, dándose vuelta para verlo y quitando su mirada del fuego—. Te conozco, sé lo que vas a decirme. No lo hagas.

Jon estaba perplejo.

—Si sabes que tenía estas dudas desde antes, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó mirándolo con cierto fastidio.

—Porque quería evitarlo. Esperaba que fueras capaz de dejarlo atrás.

—¿Es en serio? —lo cuestionó sintiéndose enfadado—. ¿Vas a actuar como si no pasara nada?

Damian lo miró, sin expresión, sin emociones. Era una mirada fría y distante y Jon nunca lo sintió tan lejos como en ese momento.

—Jon —dijo con seriedad, pero su tono no era severo, sonaba casi amable—. Si hubiese querido decir algo, lo hubiese hecho.

Jon se mordió los labios, enojado y fastidiado. Damian podría querer hacer como si nada, intentar alejarse de eso, pero había sucedido y él no quería dejarlo pasar así nada más.

—Y si no lo querías, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó con los labios fruncidos.

Damian no respondió. Se quedó quieto, volviendo la vista al fuego. Jon podía ver sus hombros, su espalda, todo su cuerpo tenso. No estaba tranquilo, o indiferente como siempre. No estaba cómodo con esa conversación. Y Jon tampoco quería ser la persona que lo pusiera así. El Golden Team no se trataba de eso, no era incomodidad y conversaciones tensas. Se suponía que era sobre amistad, compañerismo, trabajo en equipo y conocerse. Eso no era lo que Jon quería de Damian.

Se levantó con la taza entre las manos y enfiló hacia el pasillo para irse a su habitación. Si Damian no iba a responder, si quería ser como su padre, bien. Él no iba a obligarlo a ser diferente, porque nunca quiso cambiarlo e iba a aceptar lo que era aunque eso lo hiciera sufrir. Eso era ser Golden Team.

—Jon —llamó Damian con un suspiro. Él se dio la vuelta para verlo y apretó la taza entre las manos cuando percibió que se había levantado de su asiento—. Yo no funciono como tú. No puedo querer a la gente como tú lo haces, ni nada de eso. Todo a lo que puedo aspirar está en nuestro equipo y la verdad… no quiero perderlo.

Jon se quedó callado, mirándolo durante unos instantes hasta que logró comprender lo que Damian decía. Él… ¿tenía miedo?, ¿miedo de perderlo o de que el equipo no funcionara más porque ellos se quisieran?

—Damian, esto… —intentó hablar, pero Robin se acercó más y le cortó las palabras. Jon tomó aire y apretó la taza entre las manos—. Nada de eso va a cambiar nuestra relación. Somos héroes, salvar vidas y cumplir misiones es nuestra especialidad. No vamos a hacerlo mal porque nosotros…

Se mordió la lengua antes de decirlo y sacudió la cabeza. Si así de incómodo era hablar de eso, no imaginaba que alguna vez dejara de serlo. ¿Sería eso a lo que se refería Damian?, ¿sería ese su miedo a que todo _cambiara?_

—Batman no es muy amigo del cambio —mencionó Damian, alzando las manos y tomando la taza que tenía Jon. Se estremeció al sentir su contacto. Damian le dio un sorbo al café y suspiró—. Él nunca cambia, nunca avanza o deja atrás sus traumas. Siempre aleja a las personas para protegerlas, o para protegerse a sí mismo. Todos sus hijos somos así, excepto Grayson. Él es como tú, quiere acercarse todo el tiempo y brillar como un maldito sol a su alrededor. Y yo soy su hijo legítimo, aún más parecido a él.

Jon intentó detener su discurso. Damian no era Batman, no era Bruce Wayne. Aunque muchas veces lo había criticado internamente por poner la misión sobre cualquier cosa, sabía que en realidad no era así.

—¿No pones demasiado alto tu ego al compararte con Batman? —bromeó Jon, desviando la mirada de su amigo. Le sorprendió oírlo reír y cuando volvió la vista sobre él no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

—Todos sabemos que soy la mejor mitad de Batman —Damian dejó la taza en un mueble de madera contra la pared y se acercó un poco más—. Y con respecto a lo demás… se que no soy él. Pero tampoco sé cómo manejarlo. Mi otro lado es de la Liga y no quiero refugiarme allí. Dentro de todo, Batman es lo más cercano al cariño que siempre tuve. Y Grayson. Y tú.

Jon se estremeció de nuevo, incapaz de entender por completo las palabras de Damian. No sabía si se estaba sincerando porque quería dejar todo atrás, o porque realmente quería intentar algo. ¿Lo sabría él mismo?

—Nosotros no nos vamos a alejar por más que ustedes don intenten empujarnos —dijo en voz baja, recordando las infinitas veces que Nightwing se había quedado al lado de Batman aún cuando éste le pedía que se fuera—. Y no me importa si no es como yo quiero que sea, pero no me voy a ir, Damian. Espero que sepas eso.

El hijo de Batman lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Ese verde que centelleaba en la oscuridad le decía todas las cosas que Damian no podía, o no se animaba. Jon se mordió los labios y dio un paso adelante, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Esto lo va a cambiar todo, Superboy —exclamó Damian, un destello de miedo pasó por sus ojos.

Jon recuperó su confianza y sonrió de lado.

—No va cambiar mucho, Robin —dijo alzando la mano y apretando la campera americana con la letra R que usaba Damian en la Torre—. Y tú no eres Batman. No eres la Liga de Asesinos. Ni siquiera eres solo Robin. Aunque te lleve tiempo descubrir quién quieres ser, nosotros no vamos a cambiar, Damian. El Golden Team siempre lo será mientras sigamos siendo Damian y Jon. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Una sonrisa fugaz y de repente estaba besando al hijo de Batman. En la sala de reuniones de los titanes, con cámaras en todos lados y la posibilidad de encontrarse con algún miembro del equipo. Y a Damian no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Éso sí había sido un cambio, el chico que conoció hacía cuatro años jamás hubiese hecho eso. Para ese chico, la misión siempre iba primero.

Tal vez no era tan malo cambiar algunas cosas. Siempre y cuando otras siguieran siendo igual.

Damian se separó suavemente, sorprendido de su propia acción. Jon rió bajito ante su desconcierto.

—Entonces, ahora que vivimos juntos,¿puedo visitar tu habitación? —preguntó Jon. Damian frunció el ceño.

—No —exclamó, alejándose de Superboy y caminando por el pasillo.

Jon le vio un pequeño rubor en su mejilla y su mueca de felicidad se agrandó.

—¡Eh, espera! Puedes ver la mía si quieres —gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo.

—¡Ya la vi, Jonathan, yo la hice!

Jon se quedó congelado en el pasillo y su sol interior, ese que brillaba cuando estaba con su amigo, la parte dorada del equipo, y que compartía con otras personas como Dick, se encendió tan fuerte que Damian apartó la mirada con algo de vergüenza al haber admitido eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esas reacciones, de que por fin pudiera ver las expresiones de Damian sin esa pared que él mismo construía, nada había cambiado realmente. Jon seguiría siendo ese sol y Damian continuaría haciendo cosas por él a escondidas. Así era como siempre habían funcionado. De eso se trataba el Golden Team.


End file.
